Believe in the Stars
by demonJohan
Summary: A mysterious message and a girl in trouble gets the Hyperforce into a new adventure... I know the title is not as good. I think about using another one. but that's not important for now. please Read and Review. This Story will be rewritten now.


Prologue

It was a clouded day and there where loud screams all over the city. The Reason for the anxiety of the citizen can't be seen. Those screams even reached the house outside the city on that small hill with a small garden in front of it.

But there was another Rumor going on inside. The scattering of two monkeys who kept on refusing to be caught by a man became louder against the screams of the city outside.

But it weren't ordinary Monkeys. There were partially robotic.

Added to this noise came the arguing of a girl that followed the man trying to stop him haunting the monkeys.

"Father? Why are you doing this? Should... should we not better escape from here? Why do you try to imprison them?" The girl insisted standing behind her father, she only reached his chest.

"I can't" He replies calm while looking where the rose colored monkey could have hided. "I'll try to stop him here once and for all" He continued and then got grip on the tail of the violet monkey who screeched in protest of being handled that rough.

"Let go of me!" It insisted as the man pulled it into his arms and strengthen the grip on her. The rose one came out of her shelter and tried to attract the man's attention to her so that her sister may have me able to escape.

"Let go" The rose one said. She did then go over to pull on his grip on her sister but he easily took her up as well and turned his attention to two big glass tubes in his laboratory where he had advanced them some weeks ago.

Ignoring their attempts to escape he puts both of them in the tube that represents their color.

The third column remains empty and he sighed with a sad look on his face.

"Dad, what's all this? Why are you locking them in?" the daughter protests and pull on the clothes of her father trying to stop him but He already activated the sleeping function of the tubes.

"It's too dangerous. The probability of them to get caught by him is too high. Here I can hide them. Keep them safe." And while saying so he started typing into the computer system and the column were shut down into the floor underneath the house into a secret basement.

Even the empty one.

Then he shot down the system of his research servers and grabbed something that looked like a box, a small one and completely black with some silver highlights on it.

The man turned around and his attention on his daughter behind him. She had watched him sending away her monkeys who where her best friends.

"Why?" she asked, almost crying. "Why did you take them from me? I would protect them. We trained together." She insisted and tried to control her emotions but can't stop a light sniffle and her eyes watering.

"I know, better than anyone else, my girl. But I also know what happened in that first encounter of that monsters" His voice was mixed with a sad tone and he looked back at where the empty container had been.

"And to be honest, Rose and also Emerald aren't ready yet to face this battle. One thing is missing to them. One I wasn't able to establish fully into them." With the last words he laid a hand on her chest at where her Heart was placed.

"It's the source that leads and protects them from the evil force. Something I cannot give to those both it seems" His Head lowering he turned around and started for the exit to another part of the house. An even larger room revealed a Rocket like ship.

The girl was following her father on his heels. "But I could protect them. I would do it no matter what... She would have..." she murmured now some tears in her eyes running down her cheeks.

He heard her sniffling and turned his head just enough to see her face. "I know Girl, but we can't change what happened. We only can try to avoid it repeating. And that's the reason you will be leaving here now." He stated in a determined and neutral tone.

She hung her head first but got a serious look while her father was talking. b"WHAT! I... ; NO.../b I won't be leaving. Never! I'm going to stay!" She demanded determined herself to stay and help her father and her monkeys through this situation of evil encounter.

But he remained calm, listened her silently than holding out his hand to her and giving her the box.

"You will go and I will make sure you will." He said and started programming the rocket through an external monitor.

b"I WON'T"/b She shouted but took the box.

"Why are you giving me the port?" She asked in confusion.

He just laid a hand on her back as he finished his work and lead her into the rocket. What she can't see was that he had a machine behind his back.

"I entrust it too you, It's necessary that you have an Eye on it and that you hide it." He explained while going into the commend center of the ship.

"I don't understand father, why are you acting like that?" She turned to face her father but first thing she saw was that weapon like machine aiming at her chest. "What are... ?"

She couldn't finish that sentence as the ray from the machine hit her. But she didn't feel any pain, not real.

She was losing her consciousness and started to fall as she heard the voice of her father for the last time but it was like from a great distance as her mind clouded.

"I am sorry Eve, it is better if you can't remember anything just in case he would found you... I contacte... Hyperforce... they can help."

The last part she did not hear clearly as everything went dark and silent. Only one thought on her mind. iWho was the person her father feared that much?/i


End file.
